


Inked Love

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, 俺物語!! | Ore Monogatari!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A thirty-one day fic taken from OTP Inktober 2017.





	1. Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> There is a flip phone. The screen shows Rinko smiling widely while Takeo is out of frame because he is so tall.


	2. Rain - Luigi/Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two panels. In the first panel, it shows Luigi looking embarrassed while in the second panel Daisy looks happy. They are holding hands while standing in the rain.


	3. Lazy morning - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homura is covered by a blanket, and yawning. Madoka, with her hair down, is looking at her mug.


	4. First - Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image shows cotton candy Garnet. Her hands are to her mouth, but she looks happy.


	5. Sad - Luigi/Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luigi and Daisy are hugging. The image is supposed to give the feeling, "everything will be okay," but it won't.


	6. Stargazing - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka and Homura stand under a streetlamp, in the darkness. The image is a joke on how some people say, "You can't see stars in the city."


	7. Drunk - Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire holds a wine glass while Ruby holds a beer can. They are making disgusted faces. Since they are inorganic, they can't actually get drunk and so it is easier on me because I'm horrible at writing drunk dialogue.


	8. Domestic - Takeo/Rinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeo holds a heavy bag of flour while Rinko looks at him happily. This is tied into my headcanon that when they get married, Rinko opens up a bakery and Takeo helps by carrying in the bags of flour and other heavy work.


	9. Bridal Carry - Takeo/Rinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeo carries Rinko. They are dressed in Western wedding clothes.


	10. Hurt - Luigi/Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is bandaging up Luigi's hand - he looks flustered.


	11. Scars - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka and Homura are both in one-piece swimsuits. Madoka, her hair up in two buns, is waving at someone off-screen. Homura's hand is to her chest, where a small scar line goes up past the dip in the swimsuit. This is in due to my headcanon that she has a scar on her chest because of the heart surgeries.


	12. Against the Wall - Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is doing a handstand against a wall. Sapphire looks on, bemused. There is hiragana, which reads, "Kabedon?" the action where someone pushes their arm against the wall, trapping another person. It's a reference to the Japanese vines that parodied such an act.


	13. Flowers - Luigi/Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy presents a bouquet of flowers to Luigi. There is hiragana above them, "Hajimemashite!" which translates to, "Nice to meet you!"


	14. Competing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy holds up a tennis racket, ready to go. Luigi has the same face that I make when I realize I have to do a three-legged race - "Oh. Uh..."


	15. BrOTP: Ice-Skating - Yotsuba & Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made in substitution of the prompt. Yotsuba and Frisk hold hands as they ice-skate along a pond.


	16. Falling - Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic parodies the same scene in modern Mickey Mouse's "Wish Upon a Coin." Sapphire trips on a bubble. Ruby looks shocked (and looks a little like Ponyo). She asks, "Whuhapun?!" a phonic imitation of Mickey Mouse's voice. Sapphire replies, "I tripped on a bubble..." Ruby exclaims, while holding a bubble, "I'll trip on a bubble too!" while Sapphire protests, "Nooo-!" off-screen.


	17. Need - Takeo/Rinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeo and Rinko are imagined as tsum tsums. This is more of a "If they made tsum tsums out of Takeo and Rinko... I need them..."


	18. Ballroom - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka and Homura are dancing together. Both of their outfits are taken from Disney Magical World - Madoka's outfit is the Moonbeam Princess Dress, while Homura's outfit is the Ballroom Princess Dress.


	19. Watching - Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire notices the reader and calls over Ruby, who waves. They are saying hello to the reader.


	20. Alter-ego - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka and Homura are dressed in their magical girl outfits. Madoka looks happy, while Homura is making a sour face.


	21. Summer - Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire leads Ruby. Sapphire's shirt has hiragana, "Nihon," which translates to "Japan" with a heart after the word. Ruby is dressed in a yukata. This is taken from my summer memories at the Obon festival.


	22. Role Reversal - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homura's outfit is a revamp of her Devil Homura form. It has more flow, and the heart is intact. To contrast, Madoka's Madokami form is jagged and she is sporting a wicked smile. Above Homura, "I could be ur angle," and above Madoka, "Or ur debil" because I wanted to make a dumb joke.


	23. Red string of fate - Takeo/Rinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeo and Rinko are tied together by a red ribbon, holding hands. Takeo's face isn't shown, as they are back to back, but Rinko looks happy.


	24. Snow - Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire hold hands as the snow falls around them. Ruby looks joyful while Sapphire has a look of wonder.


	25. Warmth - Luigi/Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy holds onto Luigi as the snow falls around them.


	26. Sorry - Takeo/Rinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinko is alone in darkness, crying. The words above her say, "There's nothing I can say to make this better. I'm sorry." This references the last volume of My Love Story, but not the last chapter, thank God.
> 
> I also mourn my pens.


	27. AU - Luigi/Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my 30 OTP prompt, afterwards. Daisy is holds the food crafting pot, happily explaining how it works. Luigi looks at her like he's happy just from hearing her voice. On the table are Made-to-Order Pancakes.


	28. Exhaustion - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homura hugs Madoka as tears fall down her face.


	29. Alone - MadoHomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homura sits alone, clad in her school clothes, a red ribbon in her hair.


	30. Stains - Takeo/Rinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeo and Rinko are smiling at each other, holding hands. I didn't really understand this prompt, so I decided to go for the, "A stain on my heart, but I'm happy about that," angle.


	31. Dream - Takeo/Rinko, Luigi/Daisy, MadoHomu, Rupphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the pictures show the respective couples in wedding clothes. Takeo/Rinko, Luigi/Daisy and MadoHomu are in traditional Japanese wedding clothes, as the characters originate from Japan. Rupphire are in Western wedding dresses, as their series is from America. Any one of these pairings getting married would be a dream for me.
> 
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read this fic, though it's more like fanart this time.


End file.
